Kensei Muguruma x Gin Ichimaru Fetish
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: Gin has a fetish and goes to the world of the living to fulfill it. Instead, he meets with Kensei and decides that his need for pain is greater than his desire to have random strangers fuck him. Yaoi, lemon, rough.


Kensei Muguruma x Gin Ichimaru

Gin Ichimaru had a fetish that no one who knew him knew about. He wasn't exactly sure when it had started. All he knew was since he was young he loved getting together with random men. Even when he was alive he loved to be taken, but had few memories of that time.

When he was still living in the soul society it was rare that he got to do this. After all, almost everyone knew his name; he had graduated the academy in just one year. So, the only time he was able to fulfill his fetish was when he went to the world of the living. While, indeed, he didn't know everyone that he slept with in the soul society they knew him. So, for him, it just wasn't the same.

But, after he left with Aizen he was able to fulfill his desires. Aizen didn't know why his right hand man wanted to go to the world of living so much, but he allowed it. Gin wasn't doing anything that drew attention to himself, so why not allow him to go if he had free time?

And now was one of the times that the silver haired male had free time on his hands. After making sure it was okay with Aizen, he left to the world of the living to find someone to sleep with. Usually, he'd just find some random prostitute and fuck him. But, tonight he wanted to be the one taken so was acting as the prostitute.

Currently, he was leaning against the wall in a will lit area in Karakura town's red light district wearing a skin tight black shirt and a pair of cut off jean shorts that barely covered his ass. To go along with this outfit he was wearing a pair of silk blue panties. There was no make-up on his face; he didn't like the way it itched.

Kensei was pissed and needed someone to take it out on. Deciding that, this time, instead of fighting someone to take care of his anger, he'd find someone cute to fuck. With this in mind, he headed towards the red light district.

The first one he noticed was Gin. Almost anyone would have noticed the male right off the back; it wasn't often that you saw someone so young looking with silver hair. But that wasn't what caught Kensei's eye. No, rather it was the spiritual energy radiating from the male. Of course, he did also recognize the man.

"Perfect," Kensei said to himself.

He knew that he could be as rough as he wanted and not worry about killing the other male. Gin had a high amount of spiritual pressure, probably as high as Ichigo's. He just hid it from everyone as to not draw attention to himself.

With that thought in mind he headed over to the other male. Once there Gin looked him up and down. Kensei was wearing a pair of leather pants, which seemed to fit his body like a second skin, and a matching black shirt just as tight. Gin had to admit to the visord looked pretty damn good.

He guessed that he could allow someone he knew fuck him. After all, it had been a while since he had someone take him rough. Humans did do a good job at pleasing his random fetish but didn't please his need to be in pain.

"Good evening," Gin greeted with a grin.

Kensei didn't say anything in reply. Instead he just grabbed Gin and roughly threw him over his shoulders. People around them started to panic, thinking that Kensei was going to hurt the taller male, but quickly calmed down when they saw the grin on Gin's face.

Nothing was said between the two silver haired men until they arrived to a hotel. Once they were there, they gave the shocked looking service woman their names and headed to the room that would soon be soiled by them.

Kensei threw the taller male onto the bed that had been nicely made. Gin smirked up at his soon to be lover, his bright blue eyes open enough for Kensei to notice the color. He had heard that the man had the brightest eyes possible but had never seen them before now; they were beautiful.

"Why are you here, Ichimaru?" He asked with a growl as he climbed on top of the other.

Gin wrapped his arms around the heavier man before speaking "I wanted fucked."

The way he said it was as if it was perfectly normal for a soul reaper to go to the world of the living just to have sex. Kensei shook his head and bit Gin's ear roughly. The action caused blood to dribble down the traitor's ear. Kensei licked the blood up before continuing his questions.

"What; isn't Aizen a good enough fuck?" He said roughly, pulling Gin's legs around his waist.

Gin moaned at the action, arching his body upwards to create a friction "Hmm; he's too gentle." He shifted so that his mouth was next to Kensei's ear before adding in a whisper "I prefer ta bleed when I'm taken."

Kensei shivered at the feel of the hot breath on his ear. There were two extremely sensitive spots on his body; his ears and his right wrist. Of course, like almost every other man out there, his manhood was also sensitive. But it gave him more pleasure for his ears and wrist to be messed with than the, currently, hard flesh.

"I see," he smirked and pulled away from Gin to strip, "now, strip."

Gin shivered at the demanding tone of Kensei. He obeyed his elder and quickly stripped, ripping his shorts in the process. As soon as they were both down to nothing except for the skin they were born in; Kensei hooked Gin's legs over his shoulders.

"Do I have to prep you?" Kensei asked, nibbling on Gin's ear again.

"N-No," Gin moaned, his hands moving around Kensei's neck.

Kensei licked his lips and thrusted in to the hilt. Gin threw his head back, until it hit the pillow with his arms falling to his sides, as he let out a scream of pure pleasure. No matter how many times Gin was taken, or how rough, he always healed back to virgin tightness. Because of this, the thickness of Kensei's staff caused his walls to rip.

"Fuck," Kensei hissed, forcing himself to stay still.

Gin growled in annoyance "Move!"

Kensei looked at his face for a second, to make sure it was okay. When he saw that Gin really wanted him to move he obeyed. Gin's blood worked as lube, allowing Kensei to slide out and thrust back in with ease.

"Harder!" Gin cried out, arching his hips to make the man go deeper into him.

The older male obeyed, slamming in as hard as he could. Gin could feel his hips popping out of place but didn't care. Before the awkwardness of it could set in, Kensei hit his weak spot dead on.

Gin cried out even louder at the pleasure. Kensei smirked at the reaction and aimed for that spot. The younger man screamed in pure pleasure as he could feel himself nearing his end.

Sensing this, Kensei brought his right hand between their bodies and roughly stroked Gin in time to his thrusts. The rough strokes were too much for Gin and he came with a scream of Kensei's name.

"K-KENSEI," it was the loudest scream that Gin had let out in a long time.

"Gin!" Kensei moaned as he continued his rough thrusting.

After a few more thrusts Kensei felt the need to cum. When the need to release came too great, he pulled out; releasing thick ribbons of seed on Gin's body. Kensei smirked, and allowed his body to collapse on the bed next to Gin's. After a few minutes, Gin was the first one to speak.

"We should do this again."

Kensei grinned, his anger now gone, "agreed."


End file.
